Pureza!
by Sakura Tachikawa
Summary: Mimato. Entre todos los emblemas la pureza era el menos importante, al igual que su portadora o por lo menos eso pensaba Yamato Ishida antes de conocer a la verdadera Mimi Tachikawa. No te dejes guiar por las apariencias...


**¡Hola mis queridos lectores! Lamento si me tienen aquí con un oneshot y no con la actualización que me correspondía pero, se me ha hecho difícil, han sido semanas locas. Muy locas en todos los aspectos de mi vida diaria, privada, profesional (como estudiante XD), etc. Sin embargo aquí me tienen para asomando la cabeza y diciéndoles que pronto estará el penúltimo capítulo de Alquiler, paciencia por favor.**

**Y si quieren culpar/responsabilizar/amenazar/matar a alguien por el retraso del capítulo pues que sea a Row! (No me sorprendería que se haya cambiado de Nick para huir de la responsabilidad ¬¬) Jajaja Corazón, feliz cumpleaños! Que en este nuevo año de vida Dios te llene de bendiciones y de dichas, gracias por leer, gracias por comentar y espero que te guste este oneshot y que no solo digas que está lindo por política! Te quiero!**

**Bueno no los entretengo más… y disfruten la lectura…**

**

* * *

Pureza.**

Era un día concurrido, como todo primer día de clases. Un montón de personas corriendo a encontrarse entre ellos mientras se elogian lo bien que les quedan sus rizos recién hechos o su cabello planchado mientras los chicos analizan todo en un rincón del instituto, a las nuevas estudiantes y critican como niñas si una de sus amigas bajó o subió de peso.

Cotilleos, hacían quedar mal a los hombres, pensaba con fastidio.

Pero ¿Qué podría hacer él? Si bien estar en una escuela neoyorquina implica ver muchos individuos de diferentes etnias, incluidas la suya. Le fastidiaba tener que ingresar a un nuevo instituto en contra de su voluntad y además que ese instituto esté al otro lado del mundo.

Todo por el maldito trabajo de su padre.

Había dejado atrás todo, su grupo y a sus únicos seis verdaderos amigos.

Eso fastidiaba a cualquiera y mucho más a él, a Yamato Ishida.

-Quítate.-Escuchó como una voz ordenaba detrás de él haciéndolo voltearse para encontrarse con nada más y nada menos que con una delgada y pequeña mujercita que lo miraba con arrogancia.

-¿Perdón?-Usó el inglés lo mejor que pudo para luego analizar a la joven delante suyo. Debería tener un metro cincuenta y algo, cincuenta kilos, cabello rubio y exageradamente maquillada. De no ser por lo rasgados de sus ojos podría pasar por una norteamericana fácilmente.

Pero algo le decía que la había visto antes.

-¿Qué no escuchas?-Preguntó de mala manera.-Estorbas.

-Puedes pasar si giras a la derecha o a la izquierda.-Le dijo con la paciencia en su límite.

-Pero quiero pasar por aquí.-Le explicó simplemente.

El rubio hizo caso omiso a las palabras dichas por la rubia y sacando sus cascos se los colocó subiendo el volumen del aparato al máximo y quedándose con mayor ahínco ahí parado. Por detrás sentía que la niña esa se quedaba ahí, esperando que él se moviera. ¿Qué se creía? A simple vista ella era japonesa puesto que además del cabello mal tinturado que poseía no había ningún otro rasgo que la caracterizara como americana, ni siquiera como una mestiza.

Y él que pensó que solo serían latosas las americanitas presumidas, ahora una japonesa también quiere darse ínfulas con él.

Que se vaya a la m…

-Idiota.-Lo dijo en su idioma natal, confirmando sus sospechas y él ni siquiera se inmutó, luego pasó por su lado.

-Princesa.-Murmuró despectivamente y también en su idioma natal.

Debía admitir que estaba psicológicamente preparado para lidiar con princesas superficiales que se creen el ombligo del mundo. Después de todo el hecho de ser una banda local reconocida en Odaiba le hacía lidiar muchas veces con fans que se creía princesas. Aunque si lo rememora correctamente su trato con princesas se remonta de muchos años atrás, cuando tenía ¿diez? Y viajó por primera vez al Digimundo… si ese fue su primer encuentro cercano con una princesa. Cómo olvidarse de…

-¡Mimi Tachikawa!-Escuchó una voz chillona gritar a lo lejos obligándolo a regresar a ver.

Era un chico con apariencia de ratón de biblioteca que la esperaba con un ramo de flores y un peluche rosa en sus manos.

¿Dónde estaba la princesita mimada esa?

Su sorpresa aumentó cuando empezó a buscarla con la mirada, debía admitir que no la veía desde que terminaron su misión en el Digimundo. Y de eso serían ¿Siete, ocho años? Las veces que visitaba a sus amigos el nunca podía asistir a su encuentro. No porque no quisiera sino que odiaba tener que reprogramar su agenda por las esporádicas y espontaneas visitas de la castaña. Bueno, no veía a ninguna castaña con las semejanzas de Mimi acercarse al pobre chico de gafas. Recordó que Takeru le había dicho algo relacionado con un cabello rosa y estrellitas pero tampoco había nadie con esas características.

-Hermosa como siempre Mimi.-Halagó el chico a una mujer delante de él.

Era rubia, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, no solo era rubia. Era la misma rubia que le había intentado mandar.

-Piérdete no eres nadie para dirigirme la palabra.-Dijo muy digna y petulantemente luego de tomar el peluche y arrojarlo al piso para pisarlo sin ninguna consideración dejando al pobre chico con las flores estiradas y el rostro con perpleja expresión antes de perderse entre el tumulto de personas dentro del edificio.

-¿Qué carajo?-Soltó sin esperar respuesta a pesar de que ésta llegó minutos después.

-Ahí está Tachikawa, igual que siempre.-Comentó una voz a sus espaldas, los murmullos no se hicieron esperar.

-Tiene un cuerpazo y un rostro angelical.-Comentó otra voz.-Nadie se imaginaría lo loca que está.

-Escuché que se acuesta con los profesores.-Una voz femenina que nunca falta comentó.

-Cambió mucho desde la escuela media ¿verdad?-Por fin algo que sonaba interesante.

Si bien nunca en su vida le dedico expresamente demasiada atención tampoco le pasó desapercibido. Solo que siempre que la escuchaba era porque armaba un berrinche de hijita de mami y papi. Sin embargo también tenía aquellos lapsos en los que según él resaltaba el porqué de su emblema. Como cuando construyó tumbas y lloró a sus camaradas caídos durante la pelea contra los Dark Masters, incluso recuerda que casi golpea a Taichi por ella. Además que en su infantil mente entendía que debía haber un motivo por el cual Taichi la protegía, Jyou le mandaba regalos a casa, Sora la quería como una mejor amiga, Koushiro defendía sus errores, Hikari se preocupaba por ella y Takeru la quería como una hermana.

Y el motivo debía ser que Tachikawa era una buena persona a pesar de no demostrarlo en su delante.

Las horas, los días y los meses pasaban con increíble velocidad y en todo ese tiempo la castaña, ahora rubia no se había acercado a él bajo ninguna circunstancia. Error, eso no era nada propio de ella. En lo poco que la conocía la Mimi que él recordaba se hubiera tirado sobre él gritando eufórica por los años que no lo ha visto y no hubiera parado de hablar hasta… no, no hubiera parado de hablar.

Reconoce que nunca se preocupó de conocer a Mimi Tachikawa puesto que delante de él era una niña que lo tenía todo y sin siquiera haber luchado por obtenerlo. Hasta cierto punto admite que envidiaba la soltura de la niña y su capacidad para hacer amigos a pesar de su caprichosa actitud que en vez de atraerlos debía repelerlos como lo hacía él con su repelente forma de ser.

Pero si bien es cierto en la joven se daba el efecto contrario ya que atraía a más y más amistades que se preocupaban por ella. Como sus amigos. Que ya temían que algo malo le haya pasado puesto que perdieron contacto con ella desde que había terminado para ella la escuela media y ahora era él casualmente quien se la encontraba en su último año de preparatoria, él, que nunca se preocupó.

-Tachikawa.-El profesor dijo su nombre pensativo, analizando con quien podría emparejarla para el proyecto final de fin de curso.-Con Ishida.-Dijo finalmente.-Su país será Japón, debería ser fácil para ustedes puesto que ambos son de allá, espero un excelente trabajo de su parte.

Debe admitir que se sorprendió por las palabras del profesor de ciencias sociales. Aunque claro, también se había sorprendido cuando se enteró que Tachikawa por ser una excelente estudiante había sido promovida un año adelante, o sea que se graduaba con Taichi, con Sora y con él.

El timbre de la clase sonó y todos los alumnos salían apresuradamente, pero no ella. Ella siempre se quedaba hasta el último, ocasionando que se propaguen los rumores sobre sus encuentros clandestinos con maestros.

Pero no, nada de eso era verdad. El maestro ni siquiera se dio cuenta que él o ella se quedaban en el salón; recogió sus cosas y se retiró sin siquiera regresarlos a ver y Mimi se quedó sentada allí por media hora más, parecía que ella tampoco se había fijado en su presencia, luego del tiempo transcurrido la castaña empezó a hacer algo que lo tomó por sorpresa. Con ambas manos expertas se andaba en su cabeza soltando poco a poco quien sabe qué hasta que la capa de rubios dorados caía sobre su espalda por la fuerza de gravedad dejando ver una cascada de bucles castaños hermosamente cuidados detrás de su espalda.

Una peluca… todo ese tiempo llevaba una peluca.

Luego de eso sacó de su bolsa, la cual había autodenominado "Barneybolsa", porque de ahí sacaba todo. Ropa, cuadernos, maquillaje, libros y jura que una vez sacó una alisadora para el cabello. Por lo que no le extrañó que sacase una especie de pomada y unos pañitos que untó en ella para luego limpiarse la cara, deshaciéndose de todo aquel, desde su punto de vista innecesario exceso de maquillaje.

Una vez completado el proceso se quedó nuevamente sumido en sus pensamientos mientras el rubio no podía evitar sumirse en los propios.

No pudo evitar que se le escapara en sus pensamientos lo bonita que era, lo vulnerable y tierna que lucía además de lo frágil que se mostraba en esos momentos. Por un momento temía que la suave brisa que corría fuera a quebrarla.

-Así es más fácil reconocerte.-Soltó decidiendo que ya era momento de dejar de ocultarse entre las sombras y alejar ese pensamiento de su cabeza.-Mimi.

Esa era casi la Mimi Tachikawa que él conoció de niños, lo sería completamente si no tuviera los ojitos tan apagados ni ese semblante tan sombrío. Ella pareció asustarse por su presencia, como si de verdad no se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia en todo este tiempo. Alzó la mirada y le observó anonadada y ¿temerosa?

-Yamato Ishida…

-Vaya, por un momento llegué a pensar que en serio no sabías quien era.-Le soltó tranquilamente.

-Te reconocí desde que volteaste a verme el primer día de clases.-Confesó ella.

-Pues se te ha dado muy bien ignorarme los últimos meses Tachikawa.-Dijo ahora él con un deje de resentimiento.

-¿Qué deseas?

-Hablar sobre el proyecto.-Dijo él con naturalidad y por un momento le pareció que esa no era la pregunta correcta por como se opacaron los ojos de la castaña.

-Yo me encargo de la gastronomía, tú de la música, nos dividiremos la cultura y la historia.-Dijo solemnemente mientras recogía sus cosas y las guardaba en su bolsa para luego pasar por su lado sin pronunciar una palabra.

Y lo dejó ahí sin más, sin consideración ni nada.

Tal vez esté loco o sea una simple premonición. Aunque eso de pronosticar algo sea cosa de tías.

Algo le dice que Mimi no estaba bien.

Era una suerte ser de bajo perfil, debía admitir que prefería eso a la extrema popularidad de la cual era victima en Odaiba. Y ese perfil bajo le permitió estudiar muy bien a Mimi Tachikawa los días posteriores descubriendo que no era nada parecido a los comentarios que escuchó de ella el primer día, claro que pudo apreciar porqué decían eso.

Al parecer el capitán del equipo de soccer tenía un amorío con una nerd del club de química, algo mortal para la reputación de ambos por lo que esparcían el rumor de que el affaire era con Tachikawa. Era rara y bastante insociable, no era ni de lejos la mitad de lo que era la Mimi que él conoció.

Siempre con su peluca y su exuberante maquillaje aislándose del mundo. Colocando una barrera protectora delante de él y de todos los que le rodeaban. A pesar de haber cruzado palabras nunca lo buscó para preguntarle por sus amigos a pesar de que ellos se encontraban muy preocupados por ella.

Y por alguna extraña razón él no quería decirles que él la había encontrado y que se había convertido en un ser aún más extraño del que ya era, eso solo los preocuparía aún más.

Sin embargo la repelente actitud de Tachikawa empezaba a molestarlo, a irritarlo demasiado. Lo ignora e ignora a sus amigos y sus sentimientos.

Sea por lo que sea, ya sea por la necesidad de proteger a sus amigos o por satisfacer su propia curiosidad, descubriría que es lo que le pasa a esa niña.

-¡Tachikawa!-La llamó un día luego de haberse decidido a salir de su intriga. Debía saber porque había dejado de contactarse con ellos, ¿acaso no se imagina lo preocupados que están?-Tengo que hablar contigo.

-Ya tengo investigado todo, creo que lo mejor es que nos dividamos el tema…

-Y no es sobre el estúpido proyecto.-Dijo el rubio rápidamente.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Por qué?

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Por qué ya no los llamas?, sabes que están muy preocupados por ti.-Le dijo, no hacía falta especificar de quien hablaban, simplemente ambos lo sabían.

-Porque no merezco ser su amiga.-Dijo rápidamente.-No les he informado de mi en años.

-Pero ellos siguen pensándote.-Le confesó.-Deberías hablarles y…

-¡No!-Gritó ella sorprendiendo a los pocos alumnos que quedaban en la escuela con su grito.-Yo ya no puedo ser su amiga.-Dijo alzando la vista y mirando fijamente al rubio-¡Y tuya tampoco así que aléjate de mí!

Dicho lo cual salió corriendo del lugar dejando a un perplejo Yamato que nunca había visto lágrimas de dolor en el rostro de la castaña. Siempre lloraba, era llorona por naturaleza. Porque estaba cansada, porque quería volver a casa, porque sus zapatos no combinaban con su ropa.

Pero puede asegurar que nunca vio lágrimas de puro dolor en u rostro.

-Mierda.-Soltó antes de salir corriendo tras ella, su búsqueda fue larga hasta que la encontró en la piscina del instituto, con la peluca en el agua y lavando su cara de manera insistente queriéndose quitar el maquillaje que llevaba.-Te encontré.

La imagen que siguió no fue mejor que las demás, el rímel se había escurrido por sus mejillas y dejaban un oscuro camino a su paso.

Esa era una Mimi Tachikawa muy diferente a la que había visto desde niño. Era frágil temerosa, triste…

No pudo evitar sentirse mal por causarle dicha molestia hasta el punto de agacharse y abrir los brazos por instinto. Él siempre se había preocupado por todos sus amigos, menos por ella y como si fuera una especie de imán Mimi se arrojó sobre él para abrazarse a su cuerpo y llorar amargamente.

-Conmigo no Mimi, no te puedes esconder tras esa barrera, te dañas Mimi. Soy yo, Yamato, y aunque sé que no he sido el mejor de los amigos aquí me tienes, para ti.

Lloró amargamente en sus brazos por quien sabe cuanto tiempo. No paraba de hacerlo bajo ningún motivo o circunstancia solo lloraba y lloraba hasta que poco a poco quedó dormida en sus brazos. Retiró delicadamente el cabello de su rostro y secó sus lágrimas procurando no despertarla.

¿Qué cosa le pudo haber pasado a Tachikawa para que se convirtiera en la persona que ve todas las mañanas?

No lo sabía, pero lo averiguaría.

Una vez que la dejó descansar un rato la despertó y la acompañó a su casa, en el transcurso a la misma ella no dijo nada. Nuevamente algo extraño puesto que la Tachikawa que recuerda no paraba de hablar bajo ninguna circunstancia.

-Lo siento.-Susurró ella cuando estaban cerca de llegar a la módica casa de los Tachikawa.

-¿Por qué?

-Por todo, por tener que prestarme tu chaqueta, por mojar tú camiseta.-Dijo ella sin regresarlo a ver.-Pero sobre todo porque hayas tenido que perder tú tiempo conmigo.

-Te acepto la disculpa por todo menos por lo último.-Dijo él sacando un cigarro.-Después de todo, somos amigos.

-No creí que me consideraras tu amiga.-Contestó ella con una nostálgica sonrisa.-Siempre te quejabas de mis berrinches.

-Al igual que de las ideas suicidas de Taichi, los dramas de Jyou, la lógica de Koushiro, la sobreprotección de Sora, lo enfermiza que era Hikari y las ganas de libertad de Takeru.-Recordó el rubio.-Era un quejica en máxima potencia, aunque no hubieras sido una llorona algo hubiera encontrado para quejarme de ti.-Trató de sonar casual.-Pero todos somos amigos y ya sea porque mi emblema haya sido la amistad o no, ustedes son los mejores amigos que pude pedir.

-Los míos también.-Recordó con nostalgia.

-Sé que es así, por eso deberías hablar con ellos.-Le dijo.-Están preocupados y quieren saber de ti. No sé que motivos tengas para ocultarte de ellos eso es lo único que me ha detenido de decirles que estás bien y que no los has contactado porque no te venido en gana hacerlo.-Soltó con resentimiento.

-Yo ya no merezco ser su amiga.-Susurró cabizbaja exasperando la paciencia del rubio.-Ni de ustedes ni de nadie.

De pronto se vio atrapada entre la pared y el cuerpo del rubio, se asustó, odiaba sentirse acorralada y más con esos penetrantes zafiros clavados en ella.

-¡Deja de decir tonterías de una maldita buena vez!

-¡Aléjate Yamato!-Pidió empezando a desesperarse, a recordar…

-¡Somos tus amigos y estamos preocupados por ti mientras tú estás muy tranquila repitiendo que no nos mereces!-Le dijo, ella empezaba a forcejear para que la liberase de su agarre.-Creo que nos subestimas y deberías dejarnos elegir.

-¡Ya no puedo! ¡Entiende Yamato!

-¡No puedo entender algo que no se me ha explicado!-Le exclamó él con severidad.-Entiende tú Tachikawa.-Suavizó su tono de voz.-En estos años solo he visto la preocupación de los demás en cada reunión a la cual te ausentas, solo puedo escuchar: ¿Dónde está Mimi?, ¿Por qué no viene?, ¿Se olvidó de nosotros?, ¿Qué le pudo haber pasado?-Le hizo saber las dudas de sus amigos.-Y cuando yo, el menos interesado, se encuentra contigo no tengo una razón aparente que darles al porqué de tú comportamiento. Solo veo a una chica que ha levantado una barrera delante de si misma haciéndose lucir como una cualquiera y una antisocial.

-¡¿Qué te importa el motivo?-Preguntó Mimi también molesta-¡Tú lo has dicho, eres el menos interesado en mi vida, de quien nunca recibí un mail o una llamada, quien nunca fue a verme cuando estaba de visita porque tenías compromisos más importantes!, ¿Qué te importa a ti como me ve las personas?

-¡Pues me importa y mucho!-Le confesó.-No sé porqué me importa y maldita la gracia que me hace que lo haga pero…-No la entendía, no la entendió de niña y la entendía menos ahora.-Algo ocultas Tachikawa, y no puedo hacer nada si no me lo dices, quiero ayudarte, déjame hacerlo.

Era su última carta, él nunca había rogado por algo en la vida. Pero quería, necesitaba saber el porqué del actuar de la castaña. Porque muy en el fondo algo sentía por ella.

Al principio fue una mezcla de lástima y tristeza, también sintió indignación al saber que a ella poco le importaba la preocupación de sus camaradas a por ella. Pero luego de verla y desmentir con sus propios ojos los rumores que se esparcían a su alrededor además de recordar memorias de antaño vividas con la niña de la pureza y con sus demás amigos. Descubrió algo que si se lo hubieran dicho a los diez años no se lo hubiera creído.

Una parte de él quería a Mimi Tachikawa y era esa parte precisamente la que necesitaba saber que le pasaba.

-No puedo.-Dijo la castaña solemnemente.

Indignado se giró sobre sus talones dándole la espalda. Era el último esfuerzo que hacía por ayudar a esa niña, lo sentía por ella y por los muchachos pero ya no podía hacer más.

-Quise ayudarte Tachikawa.-Dijo antes de marcharse.-Quise creer que detrás de todas las fachadas que revistes a tu alrededor estaba la verdadera Mimi Tachikawa. No la malcriada castaña obsesionada con el rosa que conocí a los diez años, tampoco la presumida niña que había vuelto con el pelo pintado de rosa y mucho menos la rubia con la que me crucé el primer día de clases.-Se volteó a verla por encima del hombro.-Quise conocer a la verdadera Mimi Tachikawa, la que en algún momento brillaba con luz propia por la pureza de sus sentimientos.

Había hablado de más, ahora era él el que no se callaba, pero necesitaba exteriorizar su frustración para de esa manera no dar marcha atrás y no volver a preocuparse por aquella niña. Empezó a caminar ignorando los gimoteos que empezaba a escuchar por parte de la castaña, no había nada más que hacer.

-No te vayas.-Lo detuvo tomando su mano, la apretaba fuertemente con dos temblorosas manos suyas.-Por favor… no me dejes.

Era una súplica, un ruego. No pudo evitar voltearse y estrechar por segunda vez en el día a la castaña, estrechándola fuertemente para que dejara de temblar en sus brazos.

-¿Qué te pasó Mimi?

-Yo…-Susurraba hipando.-Yamato yo…

Cientos de cosas pasaron por su cabeza el tiempo que ella estuvo ahí abrazada a él gimiendo palabras que no entendía, hasta que la verdad lo abrumó y sorprendió.

-Abusaron de mí Yamato.-Dijo llorando más y más fuerte.-Una y otra vez, sin piedad ni compasión.-Decía conforme se abrazaba a él con más fuerza.-Ya no soy la niña de la pureza.

El cerebro es el órgano más maravilloso que posee el ser humano y no pudo evitar que trabajara por si solo haciendo imágenes de las palabras dichas por la castaña. Logrando que una rabia desconocida tomara posesión de él, haciendo más fuerte su abrazo.

-Tranquila princesa, ya estas a salvo.-Le susurró hundiendo su rabia y su desespero entre los castaños bucles.-Yo te protegeré.

Esa noche se quedaron así, abrazados hasta altas horas de la noche. Ella lloraba mientras relataba los abusos de los que fue victima por parte del hijo del jefe de su padre y como se vio obligada a callar y a aguantar por las múltiples deudas que guardaban y esa era la única manera de que su padre conservara el trabajo. Todo comenzó luego de su ingreso a la preparatoria, cuando su cuerpo y su belleza se desarrollaron completamente.

Por eso usaba su peluca y su exagerado maquillaje, para que nadie vuelva a verla y a hacerle daño. De la misma manera la pureza de su corazón se fue apagando con el tiempo al no sentirse digna de ella y como resultado se creó esa alta y fuerte barrera que alejaba a todo individuo de ella y de la misma manera ella se aislaba de todos los rumores que se esparcían a su alrededor.

-Yo te protegeré…

Ni siquiera recuerda cuanto tiempo pasó en brazos del rubio, solo sabe que fue como si una luz la iluminase y se sintió querida nuevamente; pero lo más importante fue que llegó a quererse ella nuevamente.

Por todo lo ocurrido olvidó que el rubio se adueñó de su peluca y sus maquillajes, por primera vez en tres años iría a la preparatoria como realmente era y eso le atemorizaba. Ni siquiera había entrado y ya era el centro de atención, de hombres y mujeres. Muchos de ellos ni siquiera la reconocían. Nuevamente se vio siendo el centro de atención, algo que en su paso a la adolescencia adoraba ser hasta que comprendió el daño que podía hacer.

-¿Quién es esa?-Preguntaba una voz de un desconocido.

-No sé, pero está como me gustan.-Comentó lascivamente otro.

Nuevamente se sentía una víctima débil e impotente, lo mejor sería irse.

-Buenos días princesa.

Fue más rápido que ella, ni siquiera sintió cuando tomó su mano y de un momento a otro ya la estaba llevando dentro del instituto o mejor dicho arrastrando sería la correcta denominación de sus actos.

Ante el gesto los alumnos no pudieron hacer más que ignorar a la chica puesto que tenía novio, solo que se convencieron que era otro estudiante de intercambio.

-¿Qué…?-Fue lo único que alcanzó a susurrar una vez que el rubio la soltó dentro de las paredes del edificio.

-Querías escapar.-Le acusó señalándola con el dedo índice y golpeando su frente nuevamente.-No puedo creer lo que voy a decir pero algo que me gustaba de la Mimi que conocía antes era que como digna princesa nunca huía de sus problemas, por muy chillona o gritona que fuera.

-¿Te gustaba algo de mí?-Preguntó ruborizada.

-Por supuesto.-Se dio cuenta de sus palabras y se ruborizó también.-Al igual que todos.-Quiso desviar el tema.

-Pero ellos me veían…-No quería seguir.

-Veían a una hermosa niña que no necesita nada más que ser ella misma.-Nuevamente la estrechó entre sus brazos, era cálido. Ya lo había hecho más de una vez y siente que podría acostumbrarse a eso.

-Yamato…

-Ya no tienes que esconderte Mimi, lamento no haber estado para ti en el Digimundo, lamento no haber estado aquí para detener tanto abuso.-Dijo estrechándola con más fuerza.-Pero ahora estoy contigo y nada ni nadie te dañará.

Se separó de ella y por primera vez en muchos años volvió a ver brillar en ese par de orbes caramelo un ápice de esperanza, un brillo de luz, el valor para enfrentar lo que venga, la sabiduría que la ayudaría a sobresalir en el mundo, la sinceridad ante ella misma y así poder ver las cosas desde otro punto de vista, la nostalgia y el deseo de recuperar a las amistades perdidas y el amor que tanto deseaba dar y recibir.

Ahora entendía el porqué todos la querían y la extrañaban y el motivo era claro y sencillo: porque ella era una mezcla de todos ellos.

La pureza, algo que podría ser infravalorada en estos tiempos frente a la importancia de los sentimientos como el valor, el amor o los valores como la amistad, la sinceridad y que incluso es considerada menos importante que la luz, la sabiduría y la esperanza.

Sin embargo era necesaria y cuando faltaba la echaban de menos. Incluso ahora él puede verse extrañando a Mimi Tachikawa, algo que jamás en su vida creyó ocurriría.

-¿Y si ellos ya no quieren saber de mí?-No hacía falta decir más, ellos sabían a quienes se referían.

-Aunque eso es imposible, yo si quiero Tachikawa.-Dijo el rubio acercándose a su rostro lentamente.

Sintió sus labios junto con los de ella, pudo apreciar como su cuerpo se tensaba y tardaba en responder y coordinar bien las acciones. Fueron segundos interminables hasta que sintió como cedía y se dejaba guiar por sus labios expertos. Fue una sensación confortante, cálida y diferente, nunca antes había sentido algo igual y eso que modestia aparte había besado muchos labios previamente. Quería ayudarla y lo haría, sacaría a relucir nuevamente la pureza que se hallaba escondida y brillaría con luz propia una vez que Mimi logre superar todo, con su ayuda.

Ese sentimiento extraño que sentía en el pecho iba más allá del deseo de proteger a un amigo, que creyó era lo que le motivaba en un principio. Y hasta ahora se da cuenta de la realidad,

-Yo si te quiero Mimi Tachikawa.

-Yo también Yamato…

**Cuatro años después….**

-¿Cuál crees que sea la urgencia de tú hermano de que todos vengamos a recibirlo?-Preguntó un impaciente Taichi abrazando a su pelirroja esposa con un brazo.-Sora debería estar descansando.-Dijo indicando su abultado vientre.

-No sé, pero parecía verdaderamente urgente para él vernos.

-Tengo un examen en cuarenta minutos.-Decía un impaciente Jyou algo frustrado.

-Creo que debemos hacer un esfuerzo por Yamato, casi lo perdemos a él también en su viaje a América.-Comentó Koushiro.-No quisiera saber aún menos de su vida tal y como no sabemos nada de…

Todos guardaron silencio, resignados, conocían el nombre de esa persona pero les dolía recordar que no supieran nada de ella en ya cerca de diez años.

-Además hoy es primero de agosto chicos.-Habló Hikari sonando conciliadora.-Igual es un día especial para nosotros en el cual dejamos todo de lado para vernos.

Todos asintieron con algo de desgano sobre todo al darse cuenta de cuánto habían cambiado las cosas. Antes Mimi viajaba de donde sea para verse con ellos, Jyou no iba a clases, Taichi faltaba a los partidos incluso, Yamato no se iba con su banda y cosas así… ahora ni Yamato ni Mimi han aparecido en años.

-No viene a las reuniones en cuatro años y nos quiere reunir a todos uno.-Se quejó Taichi.-Siempre criticó eso de las idas y venidas de Mimi y ahora…

-Podrías dejar de hablar de mí mientras no estoy.-Una voz que todos conocieron se escuchó a sus espaldas, nadie se volteo inmediatamente, todos fueron de a poco. Pero el primero fue como siempre el líder de los elegidos.

-Sínico, descarado, sin…

No pudo terminar la frase puesto que lo que menos se esperaba era ver a Yamato Ishida con un bulto rosa en sus brazos mientras colgaba un bolso de bebés cruzado en su torso. Eso era increíble, no podría estar pasando de verdad. Los demás se voltearon y mostraron aun más sorpresa que el castaño, nadie esperaba ver a Yamato con un bebé en brazos, ni siquiera Takeru.

Taichi abrió la boca dispuesto a gritar a los cuatro vientos su asombro.

-Si gritas y se despierta la pasarás mal Yagami, muy mal.-Amenazó el rubio.

-¿Qué es eso?-Preguntó Taichi.

-¿Cómo?-Lo imitó Sora.

-¿Cuándo?-Koushiro.

-¿Dónde?-Jyou.

-¿Quién?-Takeru.

-Es un bebé Taichi, lo mismo que tú tendrás en un par de meses.-Dijo como si fuera obvio el rubio.-Ahora quita esa cara que te ves más idiota de lo normal.

-¡Ishida!

-Y los demás.-Ignoró al castaño.-Tenemos tiempo de sobra para contarles todo.

-¿Tenemos?-Preguntó Hikari aun en shock.

-Así es, esta no es la sorpresa ni el motivo de mi urgencia de verlos.-Una sonrisa burlona se apareció en su rostro.-Este es el motivo.

Se hizo a un lado y si los muchachos se sorprendieron cuando vieron al un rubio con una beba, esa sorpresa no se comparaba con la que tenían ahora al ver a…

-¡Mimi!-Exclamaron todos a la vez, más ninguno se atrevió a acercarse, muchos de ellos aún dudaban de la veracidad de los hechos.

-Hola.-Saludó ella tímidamente.

Se quedaron viendo por minutos eternos, una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados. Era un sentimiento agridulce puesto que aunque se morían por reclamarle su abandono también estaban inmensamente felices de verla.

Sora fue la valiente que torpemente se acercó a ella y sorprendiendo a todos abofeteó a la castaña, haciéndola caer en realidad a ella y a sus amigos.

-¡Mimi tonta!-Le reclamó luego del golpe y antes de abrazarla.-Te hemos extrañado tanto.

Ahora lloraba, ambas lo hacían. Hikari no tardó en unírseles, Koushiro no ocultó sus lágrimas y Jyou tenía los lentes empañados.

Y como si fueran niños pequeños todos se pusieron alrededor de la castaña y la estrecharon fuertemente entre sus brazos diciéndole entre sollozos la falta que les hizo.

Yamato observaba de cerca la escena y sonreía complacido, ahora Mimi reía y era feliz a pesar de haberle costado años ayudarla a salir de su profundo hueco de depresión.

Poco a poco se fue enamorando de ella, de la verdadera Mimi Tachikawa y ahora tenía a la prueba de ese amor sobre sus brazos: su linda y pura hija.

De pronto Mimi quitó su atención de sus amigos y la centró en él, le regresó a ver y le regaló la más hermosa y sincera sonrisa que nunca le había visto darle a alguien y él no dudo en devolvérsela. Su actual esposa estiró su mano para que se uniera en el abrazo y él con cuidado lo hizo.

-Te amo.-Susurró Mimi cerca de Yamato, solo para él.

-Yo también.-Correspondió el rubio el sentimiento.

La gente de los alrededores los miraba con curiosidad, un grupo de adultos montando ese tipo de escenas no se veía todo los días, menos con una mujer en cinta y un hombre con un bebé en brazos.

-Abuela.-Un niño habló con la canosa mujer con la que pasaba por ahí-¿Quiénes son esos adultos?

La anciana los observó por varios minutos puesto que por alguna razón esos jóvenes se le hacían familiares. Ese cabello castaño alborotado, los dos pelirrojos, algo poco común en Japón, el par de rubios. Regresó a ver a su hija, la mamá de su nieto que los miraba con curiosidad.

-¿No los recuerdas Sayo?-Preguntó a su hija y esta le regresó una mirada llena de sorpresa y hasta indignación, pero era comprensible. Su hija era muy pequeña cuando eso pasó, cuando fue tomada como rehén por aquel extraño ser.-Olvídalo linda, eras muy pequeña cuando pasó.

De inmediato regresó a mirar y a reconocer a los ocho adultos visualizó a ocho niños que salvaron el mundo una vez de las garras de un extraño suceso que involucraba a la red y a criaturas extrañas que ya no han sido vistas de nuevo y que incluso muchos olvidaron.

Y puede jurar que luces de diferentes colores brillaron de sus pechos, tal y como aquella vez, tal y como lo hacían siempre que estaban juntos.

-Son… los niños elegidos…

**Fin.**

**

* * *

Notas de la Autora:**

**¿Reviews? Sinceramente espero que si los haya, hace ya mucho que no escribía un Oneshot. Pero ya ven aquí me tienen luego de una petición –ale tose-exigencia. Esperando que haya sido de su total agrado.**

**Y que dejen RR**

**PD: No coman ansias, alquiler vendrá pronto :D**

**Los quiere y se despide con un beso esperando RR**

**Sakura Tachikawa.**


End file.
